For many applications, for example in gaskets, seals and tubing employed in the petroleum industry or in proximity to internal combustion engines, there is a need for economical elastomeric materials with a low degree of swell when exposed at elevated temperatures to low aniline point oils similar to ASTM #3 oil. For gaskets and seals there is a particular need for oil-resistant elastomeric materials which are low in hardness and resistant to compression set.